No-Upgrade-Limit Spike Factory
The No-Upgrade-Limit Spike Factory has one path with infinite upgrades. At base, it acts like a normal Spike Factory, with 5 pierce and 1 damage per spike. The range equals a normal Spike Factory Upgrades Bigger Stacks ($455) Stacks of spikes can pop 10 bloons. Long Reach ($500) The range of the Spike Factory is increased. Faster Production ($550) Spike production is sped up. Directed Spikes ($600) Spike Factory gains special targeting priority. White Hot Spikes ($625) Spikes can now pop lead and frozen bloons. Larger Steel Spikes ($850) Spikes pop 20 bloons and 3 layers. Long-life Spikes ($1,000) Spikes have the ability to carry over one round and can last for 60 seconds. Even Faster Production ($1,500) Spike production is sped up even further. Shockwave ($3,000) Non-MOAB bloons that touch the spikes and survive are knocked back for 0.5 seconds. Spiked Balls ($3,500) Spikes are now spiked balls which deal 2x more damage to Ceramics. MOAB-SHREDR ($4,100) Spiked balls deal 10x more damage against MOAB-class bloons. Spiked Mines ($6,000) Spiked balls explode when they run out of spikes. Spike Storm ($8,000) Ability: Spike Factory scatters spiked balls all over the track. Cooldown: 30 seconds Was that thunder? ($10,000) Knockback effect now lasts for 2 whole seconds. Tiered ($12,000) Every 2nd spiked mine is exchanged for a 2nd generation Spike Factory, which produces stacks of 5 white hot spikes at a 0/1/0 regular Spike Factory rate. Each 2nd generation Spike Factory lasts 15 seconds. Extra Gunpowder ($30,000) Every single contact with a spiked mine is now met with an explosion. Blue-Hot Spikes ($40,000) Spikes produced by 2nd generation Spike Factories are now so hot they glow blue, dealing 1 damage every 0.5 seconds to any bloons within 10 pixels of it. Nested ($50,000) Every 3rd stack of spikes produced by 2nd generation Spike Factories is exchanged for a 3rd generation Spike Factory, which produces stacks of 5 white hot spikes at a 0/1/0 regular Spike Factory rate. Each 3rd generaton Spike Factory lasts 15 seconds. Poof, spikes ($70,000) Each explosion results in the creation of another stack of 10 white-hot spikes. Long-lasting Children ($30,000) 2nd generation Spike Factories last 30 seconds now. Green-Hot Spikes ($90,000) 3rd generation Spike Factories' spikes are now laced with Polonium, dealing 1 damage (non-stackable) every second to any bloons which survive past the No-Upgrade-Limit Spike Factory's wrath. Hierarchical ($110,000) Every 4th stack of spikes produced by 3rd generation Spike Factories is exchanged for a 4th generation Spike Factory, which produces stacks of 5 white hot spikes at a 0/1/0 regular Spike Factory rate. Each 4th generation Spike Factory lasts 15 seconds. Grandchild's longevity ($35,000) 3rd generation Spike Factories now last 30 seconds. White... Cold spikes? ($90,000) 4th generation Spike Factories produce stacks of icy spikes. If the stacks are encountered by a bloon with greater RBE than it can pop, the stack will be completely eaten up by the spikes and the bloon will be frozen. If the stacks are encountered by a bloon with lower RBE, it will pop it completely (of course). Ancestral warranty ($40,000) 4th generation Spike Factories now last 25 seconds. Yeet Them Spikes ($30,000) The tower has a 40% chance to make 25 spikes at once. Open set ($400,000) Every 5th stack of spikes produced by 4th generation Spike Factories is exchanged for a 5th generation Spike Factory, which produces stacks of 5 white hot spikes at a 0/1/0 regular Spike Factory rate. Each 5th generation Spike Factory lasts 15 seconds. Grey-Hyperthermal spikes ($500,000) 5th generation spike factories spikes contain rapid temperatures, dealing 1 damage per second and halving the bloon's speed after consumption. Perma-spike ($750,000) First generation spikes (Not including second generation spike factories) become permanent. Primitive Industry ($250,000) 5th generation Spike Factories now last 25 seconds The BlockTM ($1,000,000) Generates a BlockTM that isn't pierce based, but rather RBE based as it can tank up to 10,000 RBE, these spikes are also permanent regardless and are generated every 10 seconds A new generation ($2,000,000) Every 10th BlockTM produced by the 1st generation Spike Factory is exchanged for a 2nd generation BlockTM Factory? Each 2nd generation BlockTM Factory produces a BlockTM every 20 seconds, it also lasts for 600 seconds and carries through endless rounds. Category:Towers Category:Mechanic Towers Category:Support Towers Category:No-Upgrade-Limit Towers